


Communication Breakdown

by ceasefire



Series: We Dream On [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Foreign Language, Frottage, Language Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba hears Noiz speak German for the first time. </p><p>Spoilers for Noiz's good route in Re:Connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Foreign Language/Accent" from the [Random Kink Generator](http://shiny.kirax2.org/kinks.html). I don't know how to speak German at all, so all the phrases Noiz says in German in this fic come from [here](http://mycuppatea.livejournal.com/1134.html) or were otherwise searched for on Google. I apologize for any inaccuracies.

It doesn't even occur to Aoba that he's never heard Noiz speaking in his native tongue until the night they arrive in Germany; one minute Noiz is speaking to him in perfect Japanese, and the next he's swapped to German and is asking one of the airport staff something that Aoba can't even begin to understand. Aoba stares at Noiz, lips parted just a little out of surprise. He's never heard it before now, but the way Noiz speaks in German makes his heart skip a beat.

Noiz finishes the conversation, turns back to Aoba and grins.

"What's wrong with you?"

Aoba blushes to the tips of his ears, narrows his eyes and begins to walk away as Noiz picks up the pace to match him. 

"It's nothing."

"Mmm..." Noiz hums, smirking as Aoba avoided his gaze. He reaches out and catches Aoba by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"The next flight we catch leaves tomorrow morning. There's a hotel near here where we can stay."

Aoba nods, and trusts Noiz to lead them both in the right direction.

The hotel room, as it turns out, is similar to the one they stayed in a few days before in Platinum Jail. Aoba feels overwhelmed by its extravagance; in contrast, Noiz seems unimpressed and entirely too comfortable for Aoba's liking.

Noiz abandons his suitcase near the door and watches Aoba wander around the room. "Hungry?"

"No," Aoba murmurs, shivering as Noiz comes up behind him and embraces him. A second later, Noiz's hands are slipping beneath his shirt.

"I'm happy," Noiz murmurs against Aoba's skin as he strips them both of their clothes, "and we have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"Perverted brat," Aoba murmurs, letting Noiz guide him back towards the bed and press him down with the warm weight of his body. He shies away on reflex, attempting to draw his knees up to his chest, but Noiz's hands slide up the insides of his thighs and spreads them apart.

"Aoba," Noiz breathes, grinding his hips down against the other man's, " _Du hast noch nicht genug, was?_ "

Aoba feels heat rush through his blood and settle in the pit of his stomach, and he moans as Noiz gets onto the bed, shifts them both onto their sides and begins to slowly strokes their cocks together. 

"Noiz..." Aoba whispers, hips jerking forward into the stimulation already. Noiz laughs softly and moves away, smile growing broader at Aoba's frustrated groan. He grabs Aoba's hand and guides it between their bodies, raising his other hand to Aoba's lips.

"Keep going."

Aoba only hesitates for a second before he grabs both their cocks and begins to stroke feverishly, eyes locked on Noiz's face. Noiz's fingers push past his lips and he moans, curling his tongue and tasting the salt on Noiz's skin.

There's precum leaking from the tip of Aoba's cock now, and Noiz's erection is throbbing against his palm. Noiz's fingers slip out of his mouth and Aoba nips gently at the tips as he moves away. Noiz's hand moves to the cleft of his ass and rubs his fingertips against his entrance before pressing inside.

Noiz leans forward, brushes a kiss against Aoba's lips and smiles. Aoba stays still, taking deep breaths as he adjusts to the pressure. Their lips are still touching. and Noiz smiles and rolls his hips into Aoba's touch to encourage him to start moving again.

" _Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?_ "

Aoba gasps, legs trembling as Noiz's fingers twist inside him and press deeper. Desperate for more stimulation, Aoba begins to jerk them both again. He rubs the heads of their cocks with the pad of his thumb and licks his lips wet, suddenly aware of how dry his throat feels. 

The way Noiz's voice drops low when he speaks... the way each word rolls off his tongue... all of it makes him want more, but he's already so hard it hurts, so close to the edge. 

Aoba presses his hips back against Noiz's fingers, whimpering as his body reacts to the sensation of feeling Noiz so deep inside.

"Noiz..."

"Yeah?" Noiz replies. His breathing is rough now, and Aoba knows he's close too.

"Your voice," Aoba murmurs, face burning red. "Stop... or I'll..."

"Stop?"

Noiz's fingers move roughly in and out of Aoba's body and against the sensitive spot inside him. Aoba gasps, tears burning at the corners of his eyes as his movements become more desperate. 

Noiz starts to roll his hips in time with Aoba's hand again. "Heh... you're so tight inside."

Aoba wants to reply, but Noiz begins to move his fingers faster, bringing him to the edge.

"... close," Aoba says, struggling to draw breath as his dick begins to twitch and leak against his own palm. Noiz's breath is hot on his cheek, and Aoba hears Noiz whisper as he works his hand over their cocks.

"Go on."

It only takes a few more rough strokes for Aoba to climax, muscles tense and mouth open in a silent gasp as his cum runs down the length of his cock and covers his hand. Noiz takes advantage of the situation, easing his fingers out of Aoba and reaching down to jerk himself off instead. Aoba rolls to the side and breathes deep to calm himself and ease his body down from the high, but a soft touch to his cheek brings him back to reality.

Noiz's fingertips are tracing the line of his jaw. His eyes are intense and focused purely on Aoba, and a small smile plays on his lips as Aoba returns his gaze.

"Aoba... _so sehe ich Dich gerne._ "

Aoba blushes and bites his bottom lip, watching through half-lidded eyes as Noiz groans and gasps. Noiz presses his thumb against the piercing at the head of his cock and he shudders, cum leaking from the slit as he hits his climax. Aoba watches Noiz lie back on the bed, a gentle grin on his face at the sight of Noiz's flushed face. He moves closer to Noiz and presses their lips together in a slow kiss that gets more passionate when Noiz leans forward and parts Aoba's teeth with the tip of his tongue and slips it inside of his mouth. Noiz brings Aoba close when they pull away, and smiles as Aoba wrinkles his nose at the sticky feeling of skin against skin.

" _Ich liebe dich,_ " Noiz murmurs. "I'm glad you're here with me."

He kisses the blush that rises to Aoba's cheeks away and rests his forehead against the shell of his ear as Aoba shies away.

They stay like that for a moment, clinging to one another as their breathing and heartbeats return to normal. Noiz kisses Aoba's temple and moves away to go and run the bath for them. He's almost out of the room when he hears Aoba speak.

" _Ich... Ich liebe dich auch._ "

Noiz pauses and turns back just in time to catch Aoba in the process of hiding his face beneath one of the pillows on the bed. The pronunciation had been terrible and Aoba's voice had been soft, but Noiz had caught it nonetheless.

"Ehhh," Noiz hums with a smirk, "what was that?"

"I'm not going to say it again!" Aoba snaps.

"But it's cute."

"... Nnnngh!"

Noiz starts laughing and Aoba tosses the pillow at him from across the room. He smiles, catches the pillow and tosses it back.

"Stay there. I'll run the bath so you can relax."

Aoba nods and buries his face back into the pillow as Noiz walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> "Du hast noch nicht genug, was?" = "You want more, don't you?"  
> "Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?" = "Feels good, doesn't it?"  
> "So sehe ich Dich gerne." = "I like seeing you this way"  
> "Ich liebe dich." = "I love you."  
> "Ich liebe dich auch." = "I love you too."
> 
> ... I think. Once again, apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
